Vaughn
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = The Tomorrow People | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "In Too Deep" | final appearance = | actor = Carter MacIntyre }} Vaughn, first name unknown, is a fictional paranormal human and a minor character featured in the 2013 remake of The Tomorrow People on the CW Network. Played by actor Carter MacIntyre, he made a single appearance in episode 1x02, "In Too Deep". Biography Vaughn was a paranormal and an agent of Ultra and operated out of their main office in New York City. He worked for Doctor Jedikiah Price and was a senior agent tasked with hunting down breakouts and interrogating other paranormals that were within Ultra's employ. Jedikiah had Vaughn give Stephen Jameson a preliminary exam before turning him over to Darcy Nichols for a full debriefing. Vaughn was later assigned to apprehend a new breakout named Kurt Rundle. Bringing Stephen with him, they went to Rundle's home and questioned his mother, who had a missing persons report issued on her son two weeks prior. Jameson telepathically scanned the house and realized that Kurt was hiding in the attic. Satisfied with this, Vaughn then tasered Mrs. Rundle and called in an armed unit to sanction Kurt. Rundle fled and Vaughn and Jameson pursued him, but Kurt ultimately escaped. When news of this failure reached Jedikiah, he was less than pleased. Jameson admonished him for his guerrilla warfare tactics, but Price was more concerned about losing the breakout than he was with the means that he employed to get him. As such, Vaughn was executed for his failure. Jameson soon found Vaughn's covered body in a morgue at Ultra headquarters. Abilities All paranormals demonstrate some variation of the Three T's, two of which were demonstrated by Vaughn in the episode. * Telepathy: could project and receive thoughts from other people. * Telekinesis: could move physical objects using only the power of his mind. * Teleportation: could instantly teleport from one location to another. Notes * * Vaughn is a character who is unique to the continuity of the 2013 remake of The Tomorrow People and does not have a counterpart in the original series. * Playing the role of Vaughn is actor Carter MacIntyre's first work in the science fiction genre. Other characters DC Universe Vaughn, first name unknown, was an American citizen and a member of the 101st Airborne Division of the United States Army during the 1940s. He was assigned to the regiment known as Easy Company where he operated as a heavy machine gunner. Vaughn's early service record is unrecorded, but it is known that he was active with Easy Company from October 23rd to October 29th, 1944. What became of Vaughn following World War II is unknown. Category:Easy Company/Members See also ---- Category:2013/Character deaths Category:Carter MacIntyre Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized